Kagome, my love
by Chante-chan
Summary: A challenge fic done for animeangel088. Happy b-day! There is no chichi. Goku is in the world tournimant and he sees a nice girl. A wager leads to much, much more. Kagome/goku. You best read this.


Wordcount: 2267 words  
Written for: Animeangel088  
Challenge: Kagome/Goku

Read and enjoy

An 18 year old Goku stood in line for the world tournament. This year there was three different classes. Adults, Children, and Heavy weight. He was finally old enough to compete in the adult division, and he was excited, because there was a new mystery prize for the Adult division and it was supposed to be even better than the best home cooked meal. He lifted his head as he was called to the front line.

"Son Goku!" A small woman called to him, standing beside a tall, beefy man. Goku stepped forward and rubbed the back of his head as the woman wrote his name down, and beckoned him closer.

"Pull out a numbered ball. The person who gets the same number as your bracket goes against you." The woman said to Goku.

Reaching inside the small box, and he pulled out the number Seven. "Seven!"The woman called to the crowd. Going to the corner of the ring he noticed a small woman glaring at him. He was slightly taken aback that he was getting the evil eye. He was also surprised that she started walking toward him. She was leaning over her legs slightly, which he couldn't help but notice were long and slender.

"Why are you here! I'm going to have a hard enough time keeping my own in the tournament, I'm not going to have any a easier time trying to win with a he-man like you!" She yelled at him. Her voice was soft and beautiful even when she was yelling. Goku found himself wanting to hear her yelling more and more, as long as it was her voice. She continued on.

"My mom got sick, and we can't afford to pay for her medicine. We will have to give up Sunset shrine!" The woman said. Then Goku realized something. "Hey! Can you at least tell me your name while you yell at me?"

Goku almost laughed when she blushed and looked to the ground. He wondered what she was like in real life, outside of things she needed. She said she needed to win for her mother. Perhaps he could give her some money if he should win. That would be more of an inspiration for him... To help a pretty lady. He bowed slightly to her and laughed when her blush deepened.

"Here it's easy. I'm Son Goku. And you are...?" Goku said with a playful undertone. Her blush was farther than her her face by now.

"I'm Kagome, Higurashi Kagome. Miko and Warrior of Sunset Shrine." She said as she returned the bow. When she came back up, she saw Goku smiling at her.

"Well, Kagome, how about a bet. Are you in for it?" Goku asked. He liked being with this girl, she inspired a more playful and fun loving part of him.

"You. Are. On!" Kagome said. She couldn't help but be competitive, it was in her blood. It was in her essence. It was what she did to pass the time, so of course she would take the bet. And she would win!

"Okay,"Goku started with a smile. "I bet that I win, but if you come second, then I will give you half of my prize money. But if you come in any other place, then you have to go out on a date with me." Goku said. He smiled when her jaw dropped and her blush spread to the tops of her breasts.

"W-w-what?! Why?" Kagome asked, feeling utterly mortified.

"What is the matter Kagome? What happened to 'You are on!'?" Goku asked, knowing he had won.

"Nothing happened to that, you are going down. I- I... Just leave me alone, I need to figure out how to beat you now leave me be." Kagome said, storming off.

Goku smiled deviously. "You are going to win, but not the bet..."

_**Approximately 4 hours later...**_

Goku stood in the ring, and he was squared off with Kagome.

"Fancy meeting you here." Goku said. He was squared off with a very battered looking Kagome. But, truth be told, he wasn't in very good shape himself. Pulling on his best 'I'm going to beat the tar out of you' faces. He saw Kagome gulp, and he laughed inwardly. Boy was she in for a surprise.

"Fighters, Are you ready?!" The announcer man called. With short nods from both, he started the fight.

Kagome charged at him, but he just levitated. Raising his arm, he called out to the judges.

"I forfeit!" He called.

Everyone looked at him, a stunned expression on their faces. He raised slightly higher, and winked at Kagome, before flying over to the outside of the ring. He then started clapping for her.

"Yay Kagome! You won!" He called to her.

The crowd, although confused, started cheering anyways. Kagome lifted her arms and cheered for herself. She won, she won twice in one day. She strutted over to Goku and wore a smirk on her face.

"Now, about half of your prize money..." Kagome said, and she was surprised when Goku laughed in her face. After he calmed down, he looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Kagome, I believe that the way you would get half of my money was if you came in _second_. You, my dear friend, came in first, and I can't wait for that date..." Goku spoke. Yes, he had tricked her, but she had fell for it. Shame on her.

Kagome couldn't believe it, this big lug had tricked her. And she fell for it! Oh, she couldn't stand being outsmarted. Good god, how stupid could she get? She apparently didn't listen to hard to him. No wonder he forfeited. Kagome rolled her eyes. She stared at him and started to speak.

"Fine fine you conniving son- of- a- gun. You win the bet. You pick me up at Seven thirty tomorrow, and I am at the Capsule hotel. Don't be late, or you don't get a date, and wear something that matches with black and silver." Kagome called over her shoulder as she went to get her prize money. Goku smiled at her. She would be his. He wouldn't have it any other way. And this is for sure. Waving to her he smiled.

"You will be mine"

_**Three Months Later. On the way home from the store with Kagome and Goku **_

Goku was walking around, and Kagome was by his side. He picked the right woman to date, and boy did she know how to cook. He was going to do something that surprised both him and her. Kagome was unawares to his inner turmoil, but all was well, as long as he could get her to let him show her something. Lifting her off the ground, he sped off in the other direction.

"Goku! My hotel is the other way!" She called to him.

Goku smiled and flew a little faster eager to show her her surprise. Landing at the hill, he covered her eyes and made his way up. Stopping in front of her biggest gift ever. He paused to spin her around so he could unlock the door.

"Surprise!" He called, and lifted away his hands, and her gasp pleased him. Flipping over her, he stopped and asked her the question that would make or break the house.

"Do you like it?" He asked with baited breath. He had made the house, albeit with some help, but he put his heart and soul in the designs and in the making of the house, and he did it just for her and she (hopefully) would love it. He pulled her close and asked again.

"Do you like it?" He extended his arms to look at her, and she was smiling.

"Of course I like it. It is so beautiful, and it's huge! How could you afford this?" Kagome said, spinning around and smiling at him when she stopped.

"I went out and I have lived in the forests and jungles for a good portion of my life. I always see a bunch of fallen trees and I thought that I might put them to good use. And Bulma kinda owed me a favor, so I got you some capsules and a car and whatever else she thought you might need." Goku side stepped his girlfriend and pushed her to the elevator and waited for it to lift them up. After that, he walked over to the bed of her room, and sat Kagome down. Getting on one knee, he held her hand in his own and pulled a box from behind him.

"Will you be mine? To have, and to love, for forever, never do we part?" Goku asked, holding his breath. Kagome kissed his hands, and took the box into her hands. The box wasn't from some high end jewelery store. It was a copper box that looked to be hand made. She opened the box, and she found a single band. A gold and silver band, with the designs of small roses on it, The base looking of petals.

"Oh Goku, It's beautiful! Where ever did you get this? It must have cost you a fortune." Kagome said, a dreamy sigh in her voice. She looked up at him, love in her eyes.

"Actually, I made it myself." Goku said, embarrassedly rubbing his neck. He looked back at her.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

She laughed, a small tinkling like the softest chimes of a bell. "Of course, no one else would ever be as sweet, kind, caring, and beautiful as you. No one else." The last sentence was a breathy sigh, that sprung from Kagome's lips.

She pushed him back, and sat on his stomach as she kissed him. Braking apart from him as he ground his rock hard erection into her hip, she rubbed his sides. His hands found her waist and he pushed her down as he gyrated his hips. She ground back, and breathy moan after moan left her sweet mouth. She sighed as he pushed her back down.

His mouth found hers, and he started pulling apart her clothes, and she jumped as his hand ghosted over her breast. He smiled down to her, and grabbed the same breast again.

"What's the matter Kagome? Sensitive?" He asked, his tongue wetting his lips.

She looked slightly mortified, but nodded all the same. Now lying before him, in but her underwear, she was beautiful. Her slightly large breasts fit in his large hands as if she was made for him. His lips went to her lobe, and pulled the small bit of flesh into her mouth. Running his hands down her sides, she shivered and writhed under him. Trailing down, he made his way into her chest, running his tongue down the valley of her breasts, then taking a detour to one of her caramel peaks. Sucking it into his hot mouth, then running his tongue up and down it in time with his other hand.

Kagome sat up suddenly, pulling apart his clothing, and running her hands up and down his chest, and she felt his muscles bunch and relax under her touch. Pulling his pants off, she sighed when she saw that he had on a pair of boxers. Feeling herself being pushed back down, she looked up at Goku, a question in her eyes.

"Not so fast." He said to her, his face set in a huge smile.

Going lower and lower, he kissed her thighs, going higher and higher, in time with her voice. He kissed her pubic mound, the dowry hair tickling him. Licking his way to her pearl, he tasted her. She tasted divine, and he couldn't get enough. While he was pleasing her, he pulled his boxers off, and when she called out, signaling her release, he tore through her. Breaking her hymen he sighed as he was seated fully in her. So wet, so tight, so scorchingly hot. This angle was his. And he would never let her go.

She moved just slightly, and she cried out. It felt so good! He was so deep inside her, leaving her feeling fuller than ever before. Without warning, he started moving inside her. Slowly at first, but harder and faster with each thrust. He was quivering inside her, pulsing with his need. It left her breathless, his closeness, the realness of it all. With one last thrust, her release took her, milking out his own. Screaming out each others name, he slumped on her, remembering to roll over and pull her close. He sighed in her ear, and whispered to her, his voice half asleep and his mind, content.

"I love you so much." He looked over her form to see her eyes, but she was already asleep.

"You are mine" He uttered, before he fell into a surreal sleep.


End file.
